1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus, and more particularly, to a cutting bite for chamfering stacked films and a cutting apparatus including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Chamfering machines are used for cutting display films out to a desired size.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are conceptual views for describing a general chamfering process.
Referring to FIG. 1, a face cut (F/C) method illustrated in FIG. 1A and an end mill (E/D) method illustrated in FIG. 1B are used in a chamfering machine. Here, in the case of the F/C method, a chamfering machine includes a plurality of cutting bites installed in a rotating wheel, and a chamfering method cuts stacked films F while the cutting bites rotate according to the rotation of the rotating wheel.
In the case of a cutting bite conventionally used for a F/C chamfering machine, a specific section in which a film is cut from the inside toward the outside occurs according to a cutting position in a thickness direction of the stacked films F, and accordingly there is a problem in that micro cracks occur at a cut surface due to a shock that is applied to the film being large in the conventional F/C chamfering machine.